Silence is Golden
Synopsis The Boss disables Gary's voicebox to get SpongeBob to agree to finding other survivors. Transcript (Theme song plays) ' ' (Episode opens with Gary and SpongeBob wandering around SpongeBob’s house) ' ' SpongeBob: So Gary, what should we do today? ' ' Gary: I dunno, loot? ' ' SpongeBob: Alright, I’ll go scout out a mall. ' ' (Gary gets a call as soon as SpongeBob leaves) ' ' The Boss: Gary, I’m going to disable your voicebox. ' ' Gary: What the hell? Why?! ' ' The Boss: So SpongeBob goes insane, so he’ll agree to helping you find more survivors. ' ' Gary: Okay then, but I have a question. ' ' The Boss: Yes Gary? ' ' Gary: Who are you? And why does getting money even matter? ' ' The Boss: The money isn’t important anymore. You won’t be paid. ' ' Gary: I don’t care, but who are you? ' ' The Boss: You’ll find out soon enough Gary. ' ' (Gary’s voicebox starts to smoke) ' ' Gary: Oh sh- ' ' (Gary catches up to SpongeBob and points out his ruined voicebox) ' ' SpongeBob: Well crap, I don’t know how to fix that! Hm, I guess I’ll just do some looting while I’m here. ' ' (SpongeBob takes a bunch of items including canned bread, some batteries, and a Halloween mask) ' ' SpongeBob: I honestly wonder what happened overnight. It all vanished so quickly. Do you know Gary? Probably not. I mean I guess if I start to look, eventually I’ll figure it out. ' ' (SpongeBob picks up a magazine with Larry the Lobster on the cover) ' ' SpongeBob: See? A good man taken by whatever caused everyone to vanish. Almost everyone. This shit’s been freaking crazy. ' ' (A few hours of looting pass) ' ' SpongeBob: Wow, it’s quiet. Too quiet. I should probably fix your voicebox Gary. ' ' Gary: Meow! ' ' SpongeBob: Okay, I can’t understand that. ' ' Gary: Meow! ' ' SpongeBob: Okay. ' ' (SpongeBob finds a screwdriver and a hammer) ' ' SpongeBob: Gary, I’m going to try and fix it. ' ' (SpongeBob takes Gary’s voicebox and starts hitting it with a hammer) ' ' Gary: MEOW! ' ' SpongeBob: I’ll fix it! ' ' (SpongeBob starts hitting the box harder, making Gary visibly upset) ' ' SpongeBob: Sorry, I almost broke it didn’t I? ' ' Gary: Meow. ' ' (Hours start to pass and SpongeBob sits in a chair) ' ' SpongeBob: How do I pass the time. Maybe a goddamn puzzle? ' ' (SpongeBob runs to the mall and grabs a few puzzles) ' ' SpongeBob: Well this should help a bit. ' ' Gary: Meow. ' ' SpongeBob: I just have to pass time by as I think of a way to save your voicebox. ' ' (SpongeBob builds another puzzle when all of a sudden Gary’s voicebox reactivates) ' ' Gary: While you were making a puzzle I fixed my voicebox. ' ' SpongeBob: Okay, cool! ' ' Gary: I have a question. Do you think we should search for others? ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah, I feel we should try to. ' ' (A few hours later Gary is sitting in the library talking through his voicebox again to The Boss) ' ' The Boss: I fixed your voicebox. You’re welcome. Now, have you suggested finding Pearl yet? ' ' Gary: Yes I have. ' ' The Boss: Good, good. Get as many people together as possible in preparation for New Genesis. ' ' Gary: I will. (Episode ends with The Boss laughing maniacally) Category:Gone Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Purple133 Category:Episodes written by Purple133